<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret of Bezel by GrayNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926542">The Secret of Bezel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko'>GrayNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Corruption, Domination, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Futanari, Incest, Mind Control, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Teenagers, Torture, Triple Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:53:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayNeko/pseuds/GrayNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's attempt to recharge the Keystone of Bezel has unintended consequences. Will she succumb to these changes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Charmcaster/Gwen Tennyson, Frightwig/Turbine, Gwen Tennyson/Frightwig, Gwen Tennyson/Turbine, Kai Green/Ben Tennyson, Kai Green/Gwen Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first piece of erotic material I ever published many years ago on Hentai Foundry. Since I have decided to open an account here on AO3 it seemed only right to start with this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Many know of the power of Bezel but few know the truth behind the power. In ancient times Bezel was a god of fertility, a demon in truth, whose worshippers performed intense and often perverse sexual acts to gain his favor. Through their sexual talents they gained the secrets of other cults and took their power to increase Bezel’s own. They weren’t stopped until the time of the Inquisition when they were scattered to the four corners of the globe and all details of their powers were locked away by the Church. Now though, one teenaged girl will discover the dark powers of Bezel and how they will change her life.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>“Hey Queen of the Dorks.”<p>Gwen Tennyson looked up from her book through her red bangs. Her cousin, Ben Tennyson, was standing in the doorway of their grandfather’s RV, the Rustbucket. Her emerald eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. They had hung out often when they were younger but she hadn’t seen him in nearly two years. He must have spent a lot of time at the gym because his shoulders and arms bulged slightly with muscle and the tight white shirt he wore showed signs of six pack abs. She hated to admit it but he looked really good compared to the dweeb she used to make fun of as a kid.</p>
<p>She wondered if he thought the same. Karate and gymnastics had kept her toned and fit with a body she knew other girls envied and men watched hungrily. It helped that she had filled out nicely with breasts that were firm handfuls of flesh that her blue shirt only made to appear larger.</p>
<p>“Not much Lord Loser, when did you get here?” she asked as she marked her page with a finger.</p>
<p>“Two seconds ago, got the call from Grandpa so I went XLR8. I was going to mess with you but decided to give you a break on account of today being what it is,” Ben said as he hoisted the Omnitrix on his left wrist. When they were fourteen Ben had rediscovered the Master Control code for the alien device that allowed him to transform at will. Since then their paths had split, Ben had gone off to be a hero while Gwen had delved deeper into her magic studies.</p>
<p>“Gee, thanks. Happy Birthday to you too,” Gwen said, her tone icy with sarcasm in hope that Ben would find something else to occupy his time. When he continued to stand in the doorway Gwen came up with another idea.</p>
<p>“Hey Ben, I heard Grandpa say something about Kai Green and her grandfather arriving later today.”</p>
<p>She didn’t even have to look up to know that Ben stiffened suddenly, “Really? I didn’t know anything about tha- uh, I mean, so what? Kai wanted me to be her pet dog. Why should I care if she shows up?”</p>
<p>Ben continued his failing attempt at being nonchalant before fidgeting overtook him and he turned his back to Gwen. Gwen raised her book to hide her smile, they never forgot their first crush. Gwen was sure she never could.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m gonna go say hi to Grandpa. Catch you later nerd face.”</p>
<p>With that he was gone and Gwen could finally return to reading in peace. That is until Ben’s head popped back in the doorway.</p>
<p>“Hey Gwen.”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Gwen said, barely biting back a spell to knock Ben on his ass.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday,” with that he was gone and Gwen was left staring at the empty doorway. She gave herself a shake and returned to reading. Ben being nice, maybe there was hope for him after all.</p>
<p>She pushed the matter from her mind as she looked at the spell book. It was the book she had taken from her nemesis, Charmcaster, when she was a kid. All these years she had studied the little book and she still hadn’t seen everything it had to offer. But today she had stumbled on something she had been looking for, for a long time.</p>
<p>The Charms of Bezel had been the key to her time as a hero. She had called herself Lucky Girl during that short period before she had destroyed the Charms to save the world. And then she had found the Keystone of Bezel and Lucky Girl had been reborn, only to have the Keystone drained of all its power to save the world once more. Since that time Gwen had researched furiously for a way to recharge the Keystone, her search turning up nothing until now.</p>
<p>The spell was lacking in detail, she couldn’t even be sure it was meant for the Keystone but the words and gestures were there and it was all she had to go on. She would wait to try it tonight when everyone else was asleep.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Gwen collapsed in her bed in the Rustbucket, sighing as the evening’s images flashed behind her eyelids. It had been a nice party for Ben and herself, they had finally settled their long lasting dispute on sharing a birthday so they could both enjoy the day. Plus Kai’s arrival had kept Ben so distracted he didn’t have time to be a jerk.<p>She studied the crystal Kai’s grandfather, Wes, had given her. It had come from the desert of the Navajo reservation and was used to find sicknesses in people. The glare of light off the crystal reminded her of what she had planned for tonight. She set the crystal down and dug her spell book and the Keystone out from under her pillow.</p>
<p>Everyone else was camping under the stars, including Kai, which meant Ben would be at her side as long as possible so Gwen needn’t worry about being disturbed. She sat up in her bed and crossed her legs as she readied herself.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath before picking up the dull red jewel and began tracing the patterns from the book in the air as she spoke the words, “Funata Arani Bezel Barada Nikto!”</p>
<p>The jewel stopped in midair and Gwen’s hands fell to her sides as she watched. Instead of the usual blue aura that she gave off, the jewel was surrounded by a deep red aura. Soon the light began to shine from within the jewel and Gwen frowned as an odd feeling filled her gut. Something was wrong and it was only getting worse once she realized there were two brilliants points of light within the jewel that were looking at her with monstrous intent. She tried to stop it with another spell but the jewel blinded her with its light and she threw her hands up to protect herself. When she could see again the jewel was gone and Gwen was feeling strange.</p>
<p>She stumbled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom of the Rustbucket. She turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face to fight the urge to vomit. As she ran her hand over her face she felt something odd on her forehead. Her fingers examined the whole of the object and she was sure she knew what she would find before she even raised her eyes to the mirror.</p>
<p>Sure enough, there was the Keystone, stuck to her head directly on the spot of her inner eye. The inner eye was a magical nexus point and she couldn’t imagine what the implications of the Keystone sticking there could mean.</p>
<p>Gwen didn’t have time to think anymore as the odd feeling returned with a vengeance, only this time it was farther down than her gut. Her crotch felt like it was on fire, but it wasn’t in a painful way. Before she could think about what she was doing she stuck her hand down her pants and under her underwear. The heat coming off her pussy was unlike anything she had ever felt before and her fingers touching her lips produced a moan that shook her entire being. She hadn’t even realized she had fallen to the floor until she heard a voice calling her name.</p>
<p>It was Kai, what the hell did the girl want with her? Whatever it was, her approach helped Gwen focus through the sensation. She brought her hand out of her pants and quickly ran it under the faucet once she found it covered in her juices. She couldn’t believe she was so wet, her pants were already starting to stain. She managed to make it to her feet before Kai entered and kept her back to the door so Kai wouldn’t see what a mess she was.</p>
<p>“Hey Gwen, I was hoping to talk to you at the party. There’s something I’ve wanted to get off my chest. You see, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you and Ben when we were kids. I was so full of myself…”</p>
<p>Gwen lost track of what Kai was saying as the sensation increased in her crotch. She only kept herself on her feet because she was supporting herself in the doorframe and bit back a gasp as she felt something pushing at her underwear and pants, causing them to bulge outwards. Her eyes traveled down and she found the tip of a penis pushing out of her pants, precum already dribbling down the sides as it twitched and continued to grow. Gwen knew she should be horrified at the sight of it, instead she knew only a desire to satisfy the maddening lust that filled her.</p>
<p>“Gwen? Are you okay? Is there something I can get you?” Kai asked, stepping closer with a look of worry on her face.</p>
<p>“I’m fine Kai. And you already have what I need,” Gwen said as she turned with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>Kai took a step back as she found Gwen’s eyes had become red entirely. When she saw the throbbing cock poking out of the top of Gwen’s pants she turned to run for the door. Gwen raised her hand and the door slammed shut as a red aura surrounded it. Kai pounded and pushed at it but it refused to budge. She opened her mouth to cry for help but Gwen had closed the distance between them and clasped her hand over Kai’s mouth, cutting off the cry as her hand glowed with the same aura. Kai struggled and broke free of Gwen’s grasp, darting for the front of the RV. Gwen leapt after her and tackled her to the ground. Gwen’s hand tore at Kai’s pants while the other pinned her to the ground.</p>
<p>As soon as she had exposed Kai’s crotch her hand snuck in between Kai’s legs and caressed her lips, her hand glowing again as a finger slipped inside Kai. Kai moaned as the touch produced more pleasure than it should have and heat began to grow between her legs, she had masturbated before and it had never felt this good. As the sense of pleasure increased she began to fight less and then she found herself pushing back onto Gwen’s hand, trying to get the whole thing inside her. Gwen smiled and slipped another finger in her pussy, enjoying the heat and slickness. She twirled her fingers as her middle finger searched for Kai’s clit and rubbed at it. Kai bucked on Gwen’s hand as she climaxed with a soft cry, her surprise registering on her face as her body continued to try grinding against Gwen’s fingers.</p>
<p>Kai’s eagerness spoke for her and Gwen took her hand from Kai’s back. Kai turned over onto her back and kept her legs open, inviting Gwen with a sexual hunger that showed in her amber eyes. Gwen leaned forward, her hands slipping under Kai’s shirt to grasp at her breasts. Kai became breathless as Gwen squeezed her breasts, handling the large mounds of soft flesh aggressively. Gwen pulled at Kai’s shirt and she gladly shucked the bit of clothing, earning a deep kiss from Gwen as soon as her head was free. While their tongues explored each other’s mouth Gwen worked at her own pants, her cock slapping against Kai’s stomach as it was freed.</p>
<p>Kai broke the kiss to pull at Gwen’s shirt and she smiled as she pulled it over her head. She gave a little gasp as Kai’s mouth found her nipple and her tongue flicked the tip before she nibbled on it. Gwen ran her fingers through Kai’s raven hair as she moaned. Kai moved to her other breast and Gwen couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed Kai to the floor of the Rustbucket and guided her cock to rest against Kai’s pussy.</p>
<p>She looked at Kai’s face and found a mix of apprehension and wanting painted on her face. Gwen rubbed Kai’s pussy one more time and then stroked her cock to lube it up. It was done in a quick thrust that nearly made Kai pass out. Gwen was choking on the pleasure that driving her shaft into Kai had caused. The tightness, the heat, the softness, these sensations were all so alien that they were overwhelming her. And yet she couldn’t do anything but pull her cock nearly all the way out and push it back in, moving with increasing speed, pushing in deeper and harder. She became aware of a cry of pain from Kai but she was lost in the sensations of their rhythmic grinding until she heard another voice.</p>
<p>“Gwen?! Kai?! What the hell?!”</p>
<p>She sat up and turned, her cock pulling out of Kai produced a wet ‘pop’ which was followed by a disappointed sigh. Ben was standing in the bathroom doorway, his eyes as wide as they could go. He must have heard them and snuck inside using the Omnitrix. Gwen raised her hand and before Ben could go Hero he was surrounded by a red aura and slammed into the floor. She stood up and strolled over to him, covered in a sweaty sheen and her cock still erect, dripping with a mix of blood and Kai’s juices.</p>
<p>“Typical Ben, always butting in where you don’t belong,” Gwen said as she went down on all fours, her face hovering over his, their noses almost touching. “Guess today is your lucky day though because you’re going to get something you’ve wanted for a long time.” Gwen then brought her mouth to his and forced her tongue inside. He gritted his teeth as he tried to resist but it was either give in or bite her tongue off and soon she was exploring all of his mouth. When she brought her head up he was breathless and her smile deepened before she said, “Come here Kai.”</p>
<p>Kai obeyed silently, rising and approaching the two of them.</p>
<p>“You’re… not… Gwen…” Ben gasped out as he tried to fight off her spell.</p>
<p>“You have no idea,” Gwen said with a smile as her hands glowed and she stripped Ben’s clothes off with another spell. Despite being so suddenly exposed Ben maintained a brave face, frowning at her the entire time. Gwen had to admit that hopeless defiance made him look even sexier.</p>
<p>She moved aside so that Kai could kneel between Ben’s legs and take his soft member into her mouth. Ben closed his eyes as he tried to fight the feelings that were slowly but surely making him hard, his neck tensed and veins stuck out against his skin as he shook with the effort. Gwen knelt by his head and cupped it in her hands. He opened his eyes and found her red eyes penetrating his mind. She lowered her head again and stole his breath with another kiss before she spoke, her voice resonating with magical energy.</p>
<p>“Just relax Ben. Be a good boy and you’ll have the ride of your life.”</p>
<p>Ben’s eyes glazed over as the tenseness suddenly went out of him. His body’s reaction to Kai was immediate as his cock stiffened, gagging Kai as it nearly rivaled Gwen’s new member.</p>
<p>Gwen lay down on the floor as she gestured with her hand and the red aura disappeared from around Ben. Kai approached first and knelt over Gwen, guiding the cock into her again with a groan of satisfaction. Ben approached behind Kai and brought his cock to her asshole. Kai’s face twisted in pain momentarily as her hole was violated and then it became a new kind of pleasure as Ben and Gwen began to thrust in and out of her.</p>
<p>Gwen moaned with the delight at the feeling of Ben’s dick pressing against hers through Kai’s body. Kai was nearly passed out from the sensations and Ben was grunting heavily as he pushed Kai into Gwen. Kai’s erect nipples were pressing into Gwen’s, the sensitive areas causing small peaks of painfully intense pleasure that had Gwen gasping in short breaths.</p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Gwen began to feel the strange sensation in her gut again as the pleasure became unbearable. She was barely aware of a bright light filling the Rustbucket when she came, the orgasm sending her into a fit as Ben and Kai came with loud cries.</p>
<p>When she came to her senses she thought the whole thing had been a bad dream. And then reality came crushing down on her along with the weight of Kai and Ben’s prone forms. She panicked in a fit of fidgeting before she managed to tip them off her and gasped as her cock slid free of Kai’s pussy, the sensation sent a shiver down her spine.</p>
<p>She sucked in air as she stared at the cock between her legs in amazement. Now that she wasn’t being driven crazy by mysterious urges she felt an almost sickening fascination towards it. It seemed to have grown just above her vagina, leaving her with both sex organs though the penis was without testicles. That left her without explanation when she looked to find the amount of cum that was dribbling out from between Kai’s legs.</p>
<p>She was considering the problem of getting rid of it when the sensation hit her again. She doubled over and looked toward Ben and Kai to relieve the sensation but found them undesirable, almost as if they weren’t even there. It was if they were lacking something that she needed. She was struck by an idea and stumbled to the back of the Rustbucket to find Wes’s crystal, fighting the sensation until it became a dull pain in the back of her mind. She held the crystal up to her eyes and spoke words she remembered from her spell book. The auras surrounding Ben and Kai were red and slowly fading and that’s when it suddenly became clear to Gwen. The Keystone must need sexual energy to recharge and she had already taken theirs. Now she needed more or these urges might just drive her insane, or worse.</p>
<p>She had to find someone else, someone young and still in their sexual prime. Gwen didn’t even consider the moral implications of what she was about to do as the sensations became more painful. Her penis was still rock hard, which left Gwen with a bit of a problem when she gathered up her clothes; she didn’t want to go about her hunt naked. Her eyes fell on Ben’s clothes and she grabbed them up. They were baggy and constantly falling off her but they hid the erection well.</p>
<p>With one last look to Ben and Kai, Gwen opened the door and stepped out into the night, the growing sensation in her gut speeding her on into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Wild Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turbine’s foot was pushing the pedal to the floor as her suped-up Corvette roared down the street from the now less-than-full bank. The sleek, black machine quickly put distance between them and the police. Not like the pigs would have even been able to catch them had they been there when she and her partner had broken in.</p>
<p>Speaking of her partner, her aquamarine eyes glanced at the black clad figure occupying the passenger seat. Frightwig was dumping bags of money onto her lap with her hair tentacles while she counted it out in her hands. The smile on her face was one of pure delight at the knowledge that she was getting away completely and utterly with a crime and no one was going to stop her.</p>
<p>Hooking up with the sable-haired speed demon had been a turn in Frightwig’s luck. She had felt bad leaving her former partners, the other Circus Freaks, behind in high security prisons but things hadn’t ever gone anywhere with those guys. Plus she had never connected with them like she had with this hot-rodding queen of the road. Oh sure, the sex had been good, hell Thumbskull’s cock nearly split her in half every time, but they had never accomplished anything big without getting knocked around by a stinking ten year old punk!</p>
<p>Her angry memories of the past were stirring her up and she was getting the urge to release some pent up energy. Her hand slid across the seat and over Turbine’s leg, taking a moment to caress the rough denim of her jeans before continuing on to rub her inner thigh.</p>
<p>“Honey,” Turbine’s southern drawl made it sound like the word poured from her mouth. Her eyes never left the road as she spoke, “You know the rules, no playin’ around when Momma’s drivin’. Give me a few minutes and we’ll be far enough for us to have ourselves a little fun.”</p>
<p>Frightwig sighed as she sat back in her seat and raised her feet to rest on the dashboard, letting the money slide to the floor of the car while several of her hair tentacles settled between her legs as her need for release grew. The weights set onto the ends of her tentacles pressed against different spots between her legs and she could feel heat growing in response to the pressure. She loved the feel and tension that the fabric of her leotard made against her skin, especially as it tightened around her hips and flattened her breasts, threatening to expose them as a weight tried to force its way through the fabric and in between her folds. Another was vigorously rubbing and pressing against her taint, something about that length of skin really got her going as a sensation shot up and down her spine. Frightwig slipped a hand under her leotard and grasped her breast, tweaking her nipple between two fingers. Sharp moans escaped her throat with every twist of sensitive flesh.</p>
<p>Turbine was watching the show through sidelong peeks and grasped her shift stick in a white-knuckle grip as she fought urges that were growing in her. Damn, but her girlie knew how to put on quite the performance. Turbine jerked the steering wheel hard in a precision right turn that brought them to rest in the mouth of an alley. She moved like she drove, fast, and in a lightning maneuver she had both seats reclined as she was pressing herself against Frightwig. Her hands pushed aside her lover’s tentacles and replaced them as her lips locked with Frightwig’s.</p>
<p>Frightwig let out an excited squeal as Turbine’s finger pushed inside her despite her leotard. Turbine’s kisses moved down Frightwig’s body, kissing more of it as her other hand loosed her leotard and tugged it down, exposing skin as pale as moonlight. Frightwig blushed as Turbine played with her breasts, suckling on one and then the other, her tongue circling her nipples in between kisses.</p>
<p>Frightwig couldn’t help feeling embarrassed at Turbine’s affections. She had always been self-conscious of her small breasts, they fit her athletic build well but she always wished they were more impressive. Turbine had spent many a long night disabusing her of the notion and assuring her lover they were perfect, but it was still to no avail. Frightwig arched her back into Turbine’s mouth as her latest attempt was quickly bringing her to a peak.</p>
<p>Wetness already soaked Turbine’s fingers through Frightwig’s leotard as she pushed deeper into Frightwig. Turbine managed to get Frightwig’s leotard down around her knees and lowered her head to rest between her lover’s legs. She was always amazed that Frightwig was naturally hairless; it meant her skin had never met a razor’s touch and was incredibly smooth. Turbine’s nose tickled that smooth skin as she kissed Frightwig’s moist lips and then slid her tongue inside her. The warmth of Frightwig’s pussy basked across Turbine’s face and her tangy juices soon dribbled down the driver’s chin. Despite her attentions Frightwig had yet to come, but that wasn’t any fault of Turbine’s; she would need some special help for that.</p>
<p>“It’s my turn now Momma,” Frightwig said as she sat up and leaned into Turbine, pushing her lover onto her back. Her tongue played across Turbine’s face, lapping up her juices and reveling in her own taste before her tongue took control of Turbine’s mouth.</p>
<p>Her tentacles massaged Turbine’s body as they worked off her clothing in their slow progress down her body. She took in Turbine’s amble breasts and the tan lines that marked where she had spent time working on her car in the desert sun. She moistened her tentacles in her juices before they found their way to Turbine’s ass. They pushed at her barrier before slipping in one after the other. The toned and hardened muscle of Frightwig’s thigh rubbed against Turbine’s crotch with each push of the weights.</p>
<p>Turbine was quickly getting off as her ass was filled and stretched and her pussy was mashed as Frightwig rubbed her leg harder and faster. Turbine’s body stiffened as she began to peak, heavy gasps filled the car as she closed her eyes.</p>
<p>And then she sagged like a deflated balloon as Frightwig’s presence suddenly disappeared, her tentacles popping out of Turbine’s ass painfully fast. Turbine’s eyes fluttered open as she looked for Frightwig and then her head shot up in alarm as the cold night air rushed into the unbelievably warm and moist car. The passenger door was open and a shadowed figure was standing over Frightwig, who was slumped to the ground against the wall of the building.</p>
<p>Turbine didn’t need to see the Frightwig-sized crater in the wall before she reached under the driver’s seat for her custom made bolt-gun. The figure turned at the whirring of the weapon starting up, Turbine smiled as it reacted too slowly and several bolts came at it at high velocity. And then the bolts bounced off in different directions several feet in the air before the figure.</p>
<p>The figure raised a hand and Turbine’s gun flew from her hand, smashing through the front windshield. Then Turbine felt herself lifted off her seat and slammed into her car door, she barely registered the cracking of glass as her head rebounded off the window. The world grew dim as the figure turned away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Gwen smiled as Turbine passed out, that should give her plenty of time with her new toy. Frightwig groaned at her feet, fortunately the Freak was made of tougher stuff so Gwen wouldn’t have to go easy on her. She shed Ben’s clothes before bending down and grabbing Frightwig by her tentacles near her skull and lifting her off the ground with strength fed to her by the Keystone, Frightwig’s feet dragging across the pavement.<p>Gwen cleared the hood of Turbine’s car of broken glass before tossing Frightwig face down onto it and considering her prey. A moment passed before she found her hands moving of their own accord, taking up Frightwig’s tentacles and using them to bind her tightly. She restrained Frightwig’s arms behind her back, from there she secured Frightwig’s feet to her hands, pulling her legs wide open. She had never done anything like this before and could only assume it was the Keystone at work, finding no concern from the thought because she found herself excited by Frightwig’s bound form. By the time she was done Frightwig was bound tightly and there was enough slack that the weights hung limply between her legs.</p>
<p>Frightwig finally began to stir and as she tried to move her arms and legs she began to panic. She thrashed on the hood of the car as her tentacles tensed and twitched, trying to undo themselves from the mass of knots they found themselves in. She jumped when Gwen’s hands grabbed her ass and massaged the tight, toned flesh.</p>
<p>“Whoever you are you’re going to pay for this! Let me go right now and I might let you live!”</p>
<p>“Has it been so long Freak? I’m sure you must remember me.”</p>
<p>Gwen let go and walked around so that Frightwig could see her clearly, her and the throbbing cock that was becoming painfully stiff as precum welled up in anticipation.</p>
<p>Frightwig pulled her head back in revulsion and continued to struggle. Gwen laughed and grabbed a taught bit of tentacle as she walked back around, giving it a pull which caused Frightwig’s joints to creak in protest and cut off her cries.</p>
<p>This viciousness was so unlike Gwen and it registered somewhere in the back of her mind. If she had taken time to think about it she would have realized it was like the time that Ghostfreak had possessed her when she and Ben had been kids. The only difference was that instead of forcing her to submit the Keystone guided her and rewarded her subservience with intense waves of euphoria, slowly addicting her to following its suggestions and needs.</p>
<p>As Gwen crested on another wave she grabbed the weights and brought one of them to Frightwig’s asshole.</p>
<p>“Stop! Don’t you daraaahhh!” Frightwig’s protest became a cry as Gwen pushed it inside. Her cries became louder and louder until she broke down into sobs as Gwen continued to feed the weights into her ass. And then Gwen brought the tip of her dick to rest among the tentacles sticking out of her ass and began to push.</p>
<p>Frightwig uttered a shrill “No!” before her voice cracked in a scream.</p>
<p>Gwen continued to ease her dick in, the weights and tentacles made it tighter than Gwen could have imagined and it felt so good. Soon she was in all the way to the base and began a slow pull out. Her fingers were on the verge of digging into Frightwig’s pale tense flesh as the sensation made her toes curl with ecstasy. She brought all but the tip out and then pushed in again, abandoning any laxness as her need for pleasure drove her mad. Frightwig’s skin was soon quite red as Gwen pounded her with vigor.</p>
<p>Frightwig couldn’t stop the tears from falling but soon her cries changed, “Please… m-my-my… pussy!”</p>
<p>Gwen slowed her thrusting and leaned forward, speaking into Frightwig’s ear.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Please… fill… my… my… my…”</p>
<p>“Speak up and tell me very clearly what. you. want.” Gwen punctuated her last three words with hard slaps to Frightwig’s ass, causing Frightwig to gasp with each blow and herself to quiver as the sensation caused the weights and tentacles to squirm around her cock.</p>
<p>Frightwig sobbed and blubbered for a moment before she was able to suck in enough air to burst out, “Fuck my pussy with your cock!”</p>
<p>Gwen complied readily, pulling her cock from Frightwig’s ass with a ‘pop’ and pulling Frightwig down onto her cock, shoving it hastily up to the base. Frightwig tensed with pleasure, pulling at her restraints, stretching her tentacles to their limits so that the weights in her ass where pulled out nearly all at once.</p>
<p>Gwen was surprised at how loose Frightwig’s pussy was, her dick had room to explore the damp interior, nearly slipping out a couple of times. It still felt good and as she hammered her cock into Frightwig Gwen soon felt the warm sensation begin again. This time she kept her head as it built up.</p>
<p>With one final thrust the Keystone on her forehead glared brilliantly with red light, triggering a climax that caused her body to tense before she fell forward onto Frightwig who bucked repeatedly as she came hard. Frightwig screamed as a red aura physically manifested around her before being pulled into the Keystone, taking a chunk of her life force with it and causing her to pass out. Gwen panted as the sensation faded like the hint of a dream. She pulled herself away from Frightwig’s limp form, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of cum oozing from Frightwig’s lips.</p>
<p>She moved towards Ben’s clothes before noticing the prone form in the car. She had forgotten about Turbine and it took only a moment to glance between the naked woman and her still hard cock before Gwen smiled and crawled into the car. As she positioned the unconscious woman she heard something hit the floor of the car. She stopped and reached underneath the driver’s car seat, her hand fumbling around an odd shape. Pulling it out revealed it to be a bright red, strap-on dildo of odd design. The business end was massive, dwarfing her cock by several inches in length and being nearly twice as wide.</p>
<p>No wonder Frightwig was so loose, this thing was rammed into her in what was probably a nightly occurrence. Gwen noticed there was an extra bit that secured itself in the wearer’s pussy, stimulating both parties. It gave her an idea that brought a wicked smile to her face.</p>
<p>Her legs quaked as she fixed the bit inside herself, pausing to soak in the sensation, she had never used a dildo before and the slight presence of the bit inside her was more than her fingers had ever accomplished. She tightened the straps magically with a snap of her fingers and finished positioning Turbine. Her cock was placed against Turbine’s ass while the monster strap-on rested against her pussy. Turbine’s ass was rather lax and she was able to slide inside easily, but the dildo took some working to get it inside her pussy. It was a minute before her thrusting synced up with the dildo’s.</p>
<p>Turbine squirmed as both her holes were filled, awakening at the stimulation her lower half was receiving.</p>
<p>“Ow…uh… oh hun… take it a little slower… you’re really working me good… Honey? What the hell?!” Turbine’s moans of pleasure became shrieks of rage as she looked over her shoulder and found Gwen sneering down at her.</p>
<p>She tried to struggle but Gwen overpowered her, the strength from the Keystone making it like handling a kitten. She was soon using Turbine’s arms to pull her onto the cocks, reveling in her continued cries of protest.</p>
<p>Twisting her arm to keep her from fighting back, Gwen pulled her up so she could look out the broken windshield and gaze on Frightwig’s bound and unconscious form. From there it looked like Frightwig had been tortured far worse than Gwen had done to her and her breathing was so slight it was impossible to tell if her chest rose and fell with air. While Gwen knew Frightwig was fine, if a bit worse for wear, Turbine saw her dead lover and reacted accordingly.</p>
<p>“You. BITCH!”</p>
<p>The last word ripped from her throat like the cry of an animal as she twisted her body, ignoring the pain of her already twisted arm as she tried to lash out at Gwen. Gwen was honestly surprised by the move but that didn’t stop her from easily blocking the clumsy blow and forcing Turbine’s head down onto the driver’s seat with one hand. The other pinned her arms against her back and Gwen waited for Turbine to cease struggling. All the while Turbine cursed and screamed at Gwen as tears pooled on the seat beneath her.</p>
<p>“Fucking bitch! You’re gonna die! I’m gonna kill you, you god damned monster! Blow your fucking brains out!”</p>
<p>“My, my, my, little lady, that’s quite the dirty mouth on you,” Gwen said with a purr. The urge to completely dominate Turbine was growing inside her, fed by the Keystone until Gwen couldn’t hold back any longer. Her eyes alighted on the shift stick and they shone red as she flashed her teeth in a grin that drained the color from Turbine’s face. “Why don’t we put that mouth of yours to work.”</p>
<p>Gwen’s hand shifted from Turbine’s head to her neck and positioned her over the shift stick. Turbine continued to resist, turning her head and keeping her mouth clamped shut. Gwen applied a little pressure and soon had Turbine gasping for air. She forced her head down onto the stick and let go of her neck to grab a tight handful of hair. Turbine cried indignantly around the leather wrapped stick but Gwen only smiled as she pumped her head up and down. Gwen also started pumping her cock into Turbine’s ass and the dildo into her pussy again; Turbine’s attempt to attack Gwen had interrupted her before.</p>
<p>Turbine continued to cry as waves of humiliation and confusion washed over her. She hated what this monstrous girl was doing to her and her mind burned with thoughts of vengeance that promised Gwen’s death if she ever got the chance. And she wanted to kill herself as she tried to keep herself from getting wetter and failed. Being so completely manhandled and dominated was turning her on more than she could ever have imagined, her body had spasmed in climax within Gwen’s first few pumps into her. Her mind was crumbling at the confusion that made her dizzy and her anger with it.</p>
<p>Gwen realized what was happening and she chuckled. She slowed her pumping and leaned forward so she could whisper into Turbine’s ear as her head rose and fell, almost of its own accord now.</p>
<p>“You’re a filthy little whore, you realize that? Don’t worry, I like that. Now little slut, as your mistress I’m going to offer you a chance for a little mercy. Swear to do as I say and you’ll have your little fuck-buddy back, good as new and in perfect health. Disobey me,” Gwen paused and forced Turbine’s head down until she was choking on the shift stick. Turbine thrashed for air but couldn’t hide her body’s quivering as she came again. She lifted Turbine’s head clear of the stick and listened to her choke and gag for a moment more. “And something like that will be the least of your worries. What do you say, slut?”</p>
<p>Turbine sobbed as she gasped for air but she nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yes… mistress,” she croaked, her throat slightly raw from abuse.</p>
<p>Gwen smiled before nodding approvingly and snapped her fingers to bring the seats out of their reclined positions. She then positioned herself so that the shift stick was between her legs and Turbine was on her lap, her legs spread eagle to either side.</p>
<p>“Stick that gear shift up your ass, whore,” Gwen commanded. Something about being in charge made her feel good in a way that wasn’t influenced by the Keystone, though she hadn’t realized that.</p>
<p>Turbine slowly complied, lifting herself in the air using the dashboard for support as her bottom hung in the air before it began to descend. Gwen guided her ass to the shift stick but let Turbine impale herself on it. Turbine moaned softly as the unbending shaft filled her ass and she concentrated on not slipping and hurting herself.</p>
<p>Gwen watched and stroked herself with perverse pleasure before scooting forward slightly, her hand grasping both the dildo and her cock. Turbine watched apprehensively as Gwen squished them together in her grasp as she brought them to her pussy.</p>
<p>“Hold still slut, I’d hate for you to wind up broken because you slipped.”</p>
<p>Turbine didn’t even realize she had stopped breathing until she gasped as Gwen stuffed both her cock and the massive dildo into her tight pussy. Tears sprung anew from her eyes as the pain was intense and unending. She squirmed and her hands slipped from the dashboard, forcing everything further inside her.</p>
<p>Gwen frowned as Turbine curled in on herself, crying and moaning. This was disappointing her, and both she and the Keystone hated being disappointed. She leaned forward a little and pulled Turbine closer, locking their lips together before her hands took hold of Turbine’s legs under her knees. It was easy for her now to lift Turbine up and let gravity bring her down onto shift stick and cocks.</p>
<p>Turbine’s mind had been shattered by the pain so she didn’t even consider biting Gwen when she found the other woman’s tongue exploring her mouth. In fact it reminded her of Frightwig so much that she latched onto the sensation to keep the pain from driving her mad and soon Gwen was being kissed with a fervor that made her cock stiffen even further and her pussy flow with juices.</p>
<p>They moaned into each other’s mouth as more of Gwen’s cock and the dildo worked themselves farther inside Turbine, the pain ebbing away to be replaced by slowly building pleasure. Turbine began throwing herself onto Gwen, raising herself far enough that the shift stick was pulled from her ass. Gwen didn’t force her back down onto it as the woman’s grinding on the dildo and her cock became more intense because of it. Gwen soon began to feel light headed as she came, her pussy gushing around the knob securing the strap-on inside her. Her climax came the same time as the sensation began to grow, the pleasure nearly destroyed the focus that kept the Keystone from knocking her out as well. She pulled Turbine close, mashing their bodies together and bringing her all the way down onto her cock and the dildo as red light filled the car and she came with a scream.</p>
<p>Turbine slumped into the driver’s seat, panting despite being unconscious. Gwen was panting as well as she pulled herself from between Turbine’s legs. She was still light headed as she crawled out of the car, possibly from the overflow of sexual energies. She took a step towards her clothes before she realized she had forgotten the dildo between her legs. She undid the contraption and shivered as she pulled it free. Both ends were still dripping and Gwen couldn’t resist running her tongue along the length of the shaft, tasting Turbine and the cum of her cock. It was a mix of salty and sweet flavors; she rather enjoyed it. She tossed it onto the seat of the car before grabbing up her clothes and dressing.</p>
<p>As she slipped Ben’s clothes on she wondered how many more people she would need before the Keystone was recharged. Then as Ben’s pants pressed against her dick she realized she really didn’t care. There was a satisfied swagger in her step as she continued her hunt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be trying to post a chapter a night until all my old works are here, so don't go thinking I'm some sort of prolific writing machine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love Thy Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A dark rooftop lit up with a sphere of purple light and a rush of wind, a figure stepping from the sphere before it shrank and disappeared, the wind dying with it. Clad in a magenta trench coat and a darker purple outfit that clung to her exceedingly full frame, Charmcaster looked at a mirror carved from crystal in her hand. A purple dot at the center represented her and a red dot told her that some magical artifact was being activated nearby. According to her mirror it was something involving Bezel and where there was Bezel, there was power. Hopefully it was some inexperienced fool she could handle easily enough and take whatever it was off them without any problem.</p>
<p>Her heels clicked on the roof top as she approached the edge that looked over the alley that ran between buildings. The two dots moved closer, confirming the location of the magical artifact. She peeked over the edge of the roof and spotted a figure moving towards the mouth of the alley. Her lavender eyes widened as she recognized the red hair of the person when light from the street hit her.</p>
<p>Charmcaster had to stop her hand from instinctively dipping into the bag at her hip. She had nearly given away her position just to get revenge on that little bitch Gwen Tennyson, otherwise known as Lucky Girl. Charmcaster sunk down as Gwen looked around, using the edge as cover. Wait, what was that red glint on that bitch’s head?</p>
<p>Charmcaster peeked again to take another look. That was the Keystone of Bezel! That stupid little cunt had fucked up bad and Charmcaster had to bite back a laugh at the thought that Gwen had no idea what she was in for. All she had to do now was follow her and wait. Charmcaster brushed back a loose strand of silver hair before she reached into her magical pouch and pulled out a wand that defied the limits of the little bag. It was a length of black wood with a purple crystal set into the top, the limbs of wood appearing to have grown around the crystal.</p>
<p>It was similar to her uncle’s staff and if the great and dreaded Hex ever found out it was her that had stolen it he would make her life a living hell. Her knuckles became white as she gripped the wand, the thought of her abusive uncle and Gwen’s proximity made her wish for something she could obliterate utterly. She sighed as she brought herself under control, a cool head was needed for magic to work properly, no time for mistakes now.</p>
<p>Crouching on her knees she slowly raised herself up to catch Gwen disappear from the mouth of the alley and skulk down the street, avoiding the light of the streetlamps as she pulled up clothes that fit her poorly. Charmcaster tapped her boots with her wand and stepped off the edge of the roof. Purple light emanated from her feet as she walked across thin air to the roof of the next building. She followed Gwen this way for some time, waiting for the right moment.</p>
<p>She smirked as Gwen stopped to watch some women hanging around the corner across the street. It was clear they were prostitutes but how would Gwen go about securing one of them? Charmcaster watched closely and saw the red light of the Keystone flare into Gwen’s eyes as she made eye contact with one of the women. A younger woman, probably still in her mid-teens, suddenly froze as the light from Gwen’s eyes struck her.</p>
<p>So it would be mind control, would it? Charmcaster didn’t have to worry about it being used against her, that sort of thing only worked on the weak willed and she was anything but. The girl began a slow walk across the street, her eyes glazed over as her will became not her own.</p>
<p>“Is that a shy one over there Charlene?” One of the other prostitutes called out to the girl as they noticed her heading towards Gwen who was half hidden in the shadows.</p>
<p>When they got no answer they turned back to looking for johns of their own, but not before calling out to her, “Make sure to share if he’s a stallion.”</p>
<p>Charlene reached the shadows where Gwen has hiding and the two went further out of sight. Charmcaster continued to watch as Gwen felt up the girl’s body, pulling at her clothes without any resistance from the brain washed prostitute. Charmcaster thought it looked rather boring, the prostitute reduced to little more than a doll. She liked her sexual encounters to have a little fight in them. She had to admit that Gwen’s performance was actually quite arousing, the girl was shedding her clothes and stroking the impressive cock the Keystone had bestowed upon her while her other hand worked on pushing Charlene’s underwear down around her knees. The strange sight was causing dampness to gather in the crotch of her leather pants but she wouldn’t admit to herself that Gwen was the cause. She kept telling herself that she was horny for power and couldn’t wait till she had the Keystone.</p>
<p>Charmcaster smirked as she noticed how antsy Gwen was, the desire to satisfy the urges of the Keystone was making her desperate. She wasted no time with foreplay on Charlene, pushing the prostitute up against a wall and lifting her up with Keystone imbued strength.</p>
<p>Now would be the time to strike, Charmcaster thought, it would be best to try and take her when she was most distracted by the thrall of the Keystone. Charmcaster’s grip tightened on her wand as she stood up and stepped off the roof. She fell like a feather towards the ground, the click of her heels masked by Gwen’s moans and the sounds of two bodies colliding in the throes of passion.</p>
<p>Both hands gripped her wand as she moved as quietly as possible. If she could get one good shot in with the crystal of her wand then Gwen would go down without a struggle. She steeled her nerve as she came within striking distance and then gasped.</p>
<p>The entire time she had made her approach Charlene had been staring vacantly past Gwen, her empty eyes taking in nothing but reflecting everything, including Charmcaster. Not only that but behind the fog of her eyes a hungry intelligence lay in wait and now two piercing red lights suddenly penetrated through the haze. That bitch Gwen had been aware of her the entire time! Panicking, Charmcaster tried to jab her wand forward but Gwen spun with inhuman speed and batted it away. Not only did she knock it away but she rested it from Charmcaster’s grasp with a twist of her arm and then brought it down on Charmcaster’s shoulder as she tried to dodge out of the way.</p>
<p>Currents of pain tore through Charmcaster’s body as waves of purple energy encased her. She fell to the ground, her body wracked with spasms as the magic kept her paralyzed. She was left staring at the filthy ground of the alley, a wad of dirty newspapers fluttering in the edge of her vision as she lacked even the ability to turn her head in the slightest.</p>
<p>The sound of bodies grinding together picked up as Gwen resumed her unfinished business with Charlene. Charmcaster felt tears form and fall down her face as she tried desperately to move and failed. She wasn’t going to let that happen to her, she wasn’t!</p>
<p>And then moans accompanied by a red flash of light filled the alley and the tears poured from Charmcaster’s eyes as the sound of a body slumping to the ground filled her ears. Gwen’s footsteps sounded like they were inside her skull and her eyes shut when hands grasped her, one on her arm and the other grabbed the base of her long ponytail. Her slackened body was lifted off the ground and a hand cupped her chin to turn her head. She kept her eyes shut until a painful squeeze forced her to open them, peering through her tears at the malicious grin splitting Gwen’s face.</p>
<p>“Nice to see you Charmcaster, I was hoping you would show,” Gwen said as she tore Charmcaster’s clothes to shreds. Charmcaster shivered mentally as her naked body was exposed to the cool night air and Gwen fondled her up and down. Her gasp was stifled in her throat as Gwen roughly jammed several fingers inside her pussy.</p>
<p>“Already wet? You know, I always knew you were a total slut and for that you need to be punished.”</p>
<p>Charmcaster’s eyes widened in fear as Gwen lowered her towards the ground until her head was level with Gwen’s crotch. As soon as her eyes caught sight of Gwen’s throbbing cock Charmcaster uttered a scream that came out as little more than a whimper. Gwen laughed at the sound as she brought Charmcaster’s head closer and opened her mouth. Charmcaster redoubled her efforts to move, to thrash her body in the slightest as the head slid past her lips and the shaft continued into her mouth.</p>
<p>Her uncle’s face flashed in her mind, replacing Gwen’s face as he sneered down at her and her eyes shut in terror as she tried to banish the long buried memory. She couldn’t let those thoughts overwhelm her, she needed to stay calm and maybe she could still pull this off.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Gwen moaned again as the new sensations made her shiver. She pressed her dick in until Charmcaster gagged as her head poked the back of her throat, Charmcaster’s paralyzed body finally heaving in a fit of coughing around Gwen’s cock. Gwen pulled her cock back, leaving the tip to probe Charmcaster’s mouth, pushing it against her cheeks like she had seen in porn videos that Ben had stupidly left on her computer. Her mouth was unlike anything else Gwen had felt tonight, smooth and rough surfaces exciting different kinds of pleasure that had her fingering her own pussy as the Keystone made pain and pleasure the same exquisite sensation for her. Soon she returned to face fucking Charmcaster for everything she was worth. She had to stop though as she felt a climax coming and she was far from done with her archenemy.<p>Charmcaster looked worse for wear, her eyes had taken on a hollow glaze, as if the shock of what Gwen had done to her had shattered her psyche and forced her to retreat into her mind. Well Gwen had learned a trick or two besides the sexual abilities and she wasn’t going to let Charmcaster get off easy.</p>
<p>She grasped Charmcaster’s head with both hands and stared into those empty eyes as her own flared red once more. The surroundings of the alley melted away as Gwen entered Charmcaster’s mind, a haze of purple mist rose up around her in every direction until it faded to black in the horizons.</p>
<p>Gwen smirked as she began walking even though she perceived no actual sense of motion from the act. Somewhere in here Charmcaster was hiding and when Gwen found her the woman would never be right in the head again.</p>
<p>Gwen wasn’t sure how long she had walked before the scenery finally began to change. Ahead of her she perceived a mass of round shapes, growing larger and larger until she was surrounded by a shifting pile of bubbles, each nearly three feet wide. They were glassy in nature and when Gwen focused on one it was like looking at a picture screen, seeing images through someone else’s eyes. She ran a hand along one and experienced a wave of the five senses that made her draw her hand back in shock.</p>
<p>Memories. These were Charmcaster’s memories. Gwen began looking for interesting memories, ones that would show her the true Charmcaster and allow her to dominate the witch completely. She got so caught up in her hunt that she missed the rapid approach of one of the bubbles. She caught sight of it just in time to raise her arms, the bubble breaking over her outstretched hands.</p>
<p>That didn’t stop the world from reeling as Gwen found herself in someplace she didn’t recognize, a dirty and run down old mansion that was filled with the rotting odor of death.</p>
<p>“They’re gone now Charm, I’m all that you’ve got left.”</p>
<p>She felt herself turn and uncontrollably shrank back as Hex filled her vision. He was younger than she remembered him but was still covered in black and white body paint. He leered at her as he seemed to tower over her like a giant and then she was screaming as his hands groped her body, completely overpowering her despite her struggling.</p>
<p>“Don’t resist, Charm, we both need this. Come on, stop fighting! Stop it you little…”</p>
<p>“Bitch!” The voice was Charmcaster’s now as the memory receded and Gwen found herself on her hands and knees, gasping for air as the last remnants of the memory had been of being choked.</p>
<p>A blast of energy knocked Gwen to the ground completely and then she buckled around a swift kick to her ribs. Charmcaster glared balefully down at Gwen, dressed again in her clothes and filled with confidence. She summoned another bubble to her, wincing as her hand made contact with the sphere but then she focused on Gwen and couldn’t hold back a malicious smile.</p>
<p>“You fucked up when you followed me in here. This is where I’m strongest. Now you’re going to pay and then I’m going take the Keystone.”</p>
<p>With that she hurled the bubble onto Gwen and everything spun as the bubble broke. Gwen tried to close her eyes but that didn’t shut out what the bubble contained.</p>
<p>She was chained to a wall in a dungeon, an array of horrid tools sat before her, the light of a torch giving them a menacing gleam.</p>
<p>“A true master of the arcane must be able to focus through anything lest their concentration be ruined and they are rendered powerless,” Hex said as he stepped into the pool of light. His hands ran over the tools as he stared at her body. “You have the spell I taught you to free yourself. Try and complete it before I do too much damage.”</p>
<p>Gwen couldn’t slow her breathing down as she panicked, her mouth fumbled over the words as Hex picked up a pair of tongs and a whip-like cord of leather. His shadow fell over her as his laughter drowned the scream that wrenched from her throat.</p>
<p>Gwen shivered as the memory faded, a small groan escaping her lips as her body ached with all the wounds that had been inflicted onto Charmcaster. Gwen managed to lift her head and peered at Charmcaster through her fiery locks of hair.</p>
<p>“Not so tough in here are you bitch?”</p>
<p>Charmcaster bent down to grab Gwen by her hair but froze as Gwen muttered something.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Charmcaster’s eyes widened as she straightened, stepping away from Gwen.</p>
<p>“Pathetic. Always the pathetic the little girl. That’s all you’ll ever be.”</p>
<p>“S-s-shut up. Shut up! Don’t say that!” Charmcaster stammered as she took another step back. Gwen was pushing herself onto her hands and knees, her eyes on Charmcaster all the while.</p>
<p>“Weakling. You were always useless,” Gwen’s voice began to change as she continued to speak, it became deeper and started to resonate with force. “Just like your parents. Maybe they would still be alive if you had been stronger. If you had been able to stop me!”</p>
<p>With her last words Gwen’s visage began to change. She swelled in size as her skin darkened and white lines appeared all over her body. Soon a giant Hex was standing over Charmcaster, reaching down to grab her in a massive hand. She screamed and struggled but her concentration was shattered by the overwhelming presence of her uncle.</p>
<p>As she was squeezed within his grasp he began to change, his shape becoming blurry as three chunks of him separated and reformed. They all turned into Gwen, still wearing the black and white body paint, and the three of them took hold of Charmcaster as the giant Hex faded away.</p>
<p>“Poor.”</p>
<p>“Little.”</p>
<p>“Charmcaster.”</p>
<p>The three Gwens spoke one after the other so the words came out as if spoken by one. They laughed as they stripped Charmcaster of her clothes again, roughly grabbing at her as she was once again exposed. She should have been able to stop them, she had the control here but every time she tried to focus the image of her uncle bloomed before her eyes and her concentration shattered all over again.</p>
<p>“It was a nice try,” the Gwens spoke, all three whispering into her ears as they licked and sucked on her neck, “trying to trap me in here. But now I’m in control and this is totally going to blow your mind.”</p>
<p>The Gwens then positioned themselves around Charmcaster and began stuffing her with their cocks. She tried to scream as her ass and pussy were stretched but it was cut off as the third Gwen shoved her cock into her mouth and proceeded to face fuck her as she had done in the physical world, only this time there was no escape.</p>
<p>The landscape around them began to change, chaotic shifting and roiling of the purple mist as Charmcaster fought them with everything she had. The Gwens laughed at her attempts and Charmcaster soon found that they had altered themselves so that thick bursts of cum jetted out of their cocks with every thrust into her. Of what she could taste in her mouth made her want to gag and yet she couldn’t help but gulp as much of it down as Gwen continued to shove her dick into her mouth. She felt like she was going to burst as cum pumped into her ass and pussy.</p>
<p>The violations of her body soon had her moaning and grasping at the bodies surrounding her. She sucked on Gwen’s cock with a hunger, forcing it deeper into her throat as her muscles tightened around the other Gwens’ cocks. They all moaned as they pushed themselves relentlessly into her until the landscape shifted again. The purple hue of everything shifted to a red as dark as blood and continued to grow darker. Eventually everything became black and Charmcaster and the Gwens floated in a void. It took Charmcaster a moment to realize that the Gwens had faded as well, she still felt their touch upon her skin, craved it even.</p>
<p>She spun in the darkness until two glowing points appeared, pinpricks though she had no idea how close they were with nothing to judge distance by. Very quickly they either approached or swelled in size and Charmcaster thought they would resolve into Hex’s eyes. Instead she found herself facing something far worse, something inhuman, even by her uncle’s standards. She screamed as red light enveloped her and the eyes of Bezel rushed towards her, a gaping maw splitting the darkness beneath them to devour her.</p>
<p>Charmcaster’s body shook in a sudden spasm as Bezel’s mouth closed around her. Only she wasn’t surrounded by darkness anymore, it had been replaced by the alley once more. She had one clear glimpse of Gwen looking down on her with a smug grin, her cock dripping cum onto Charmcaster’s face, before things began to blur and run together. Charmcaster managed a weak but satisfied sneer at Gwen before a blow to the side of her head sent her back into the darkness with a vengeance.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Gwen stared at Charmcaster’s prone form, her fist unclenching at her side after striking the silver-maned spell caster down. She had been slightly caught off guard when Charmcaster had remained conscious after the Keystone had absorbed her sexual energy, and then she had given Gwen that strange look. She wasn’t sure why it had made her lash out or even if it had been purely her, it was getting harder to tell when the Keystone was influencing her anymore.<p>She tried to forget about Charmcaster as she redressed and made her way to the other end of the alley. For the first time that night Gwen wished the Keystone was done with her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>The first thing Ben was aware of was his head and how much it felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Then he noticed another body lying against his own as well as his own nakedness and his eyes shot open.<p>In the dimness of the Rustbucket he was able to make out the back of a girl’s naked body. The darkness of her hair told him it wasn’t Gwen.</p>
<p>Wait. Gwen?! Why the hell would he think it was Gwen? Who the hell was it anyway?!</p>
<p>Ben reached over and gently pulled on her shoulder. Kai’s face jumped out of the darkness and Ben bolted to his feet. He looked for his clothes, his mind shuffling through the arsenal of aliens for one that could solve this problem. What had he done? He couldn’t remember anything after the party. Had he been slipped something? WHAT HAD HE DONE?!</p>
<p>Ben stopped as he realized he was clutching at his head so hard it was starting to hurt. He was freaking out and needed to calm down. It never occurred to him that Kai might have slept with him of her own free will and the entire thing had been consensual.</p>
<p>Then light flooded the windows of the Rustbucket as what Ben thought must be a star bloomed right outside. His hands rose to protect his eyes as he heard Grandpa Max and Wes both yell in surprise. They shouted to each other before Ben heard two heavy thumps. His eyes narrowed as he forgot about Kai for the moment, bigger things were happening. In his mind he pictured Fourarms, the massive alien was always his favorite when times called for getting messy. He held the image in his head, waiting to transform when the threat became clear.</p>
<p>The light outside intensified around the doorway of the r.v. until Ben was squinting as he faced it head on.</p>
<p>The door nearly came off its hinges as golden light poured in. Ben’s eyes closed for a split second and then he found himself blinking a lot more as he recognized the figure filling the doorframe.</p>
<p>“Gwen?”</p>
<p>Only it wasn’t the Gwen he knew, the Gwen he had seen earlier today. This Gwen was older, at least by a decade or so. Her hair was longer and her clothes were similar to what he remembered of the future Gwen who had visited him in the past.</p>
<p>“Ben, we have to hurry! Young me is going to die any minute!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Future and Past Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben shook his head as the strangeness of the situation threw him off. Any thought of using the Omnitrix vanished as different urgencies fought for dominance in his head. Nakedness won out and he grabbed for where the blankets were kept in the nearby closet. He wrapped one around his waist and draped a second over Kai before he could allow himself to look at the future Gwen who continued to glow with a golden light.</p><p>“I know this is confusing Ben but you have to come with me or the Gwen you know is going to die!”</p><p>“Before I do anything, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“No time,” Gwen said as she raised her hand and the golden aura surrounding her enveloped Ben. He tried to fight it off futilely as he was pulled closer to her and then his struggles stopped as the mix of frustration, fear, and desperation painted across Gwen’s face became clear.</p><p>“Fill me in on the way then,” Ben said as he stepped towards her and found himself airborne alongside the older Gwen.</p><p>“A schism has occurred, an event that didn’t take place in my past is happening in your present. The only reason I’m even here is a spell I made to protect myself from time travelers who might try to erase my timeline from ever happening. I don’t have long before the spell gives out so I’ll need your help.”</p><p>“Finding Gwen? No problem, just put me down and I’ll go XLR8 and find her in seconds.”</p><p>“No, I have to handle her myself, in the state she’s in now she’d kill you before you’d get a chance to stop her. But I will need your help Ben and you have to promise to do what I ask of you, no matter what.”</p><p>Ben had almost laughed at the notion of Gwen being that dangerous but after seeing the grim look on his future cousin’s face he swallowed nervously and nodded.</p><p>“All right, whatever needs to be done to save Gwen I’ll do, I promise.”</p><p>For a second he saw the barest smile on Future Gwen’s lips and then as she began explaining the situation and her plan Ben wished he were back in the Rustbucket, pounding his head for answers.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Gwen stumbled and nearly fell as she caught herself on the fence of a construction yard. She forced her way inside to hide from prying eyes as the pain in her midsection had her almost constantly doubled over. Her hunt for another victim had been fruitless and she felt like she was going to fall to pieces if she didn’t do something. She figured a few moments of rest might allow her to gather her strength so she pushed herself onwards into the construction yard until she came across a massive pipe that was twice as wide as she was tall.<p>She crawled inside and shed her clothes before collapsing on the cold metal floor, panting with exhaustion and desire. The pain in her gut was being made worse by the ache between her legs. Stroking her cock did no good but her fingers idly brushing her lips caused a pleasurable quake to pass through her. Unable to think of any alternative Gwen continued petting herself lightly, spreading her legs to get better access as she parted her lips with her fingers. She used her right ring and index fingers to spread her pussy and inserted her middle finger while her left hand found her clit and pinched it to produce sharp jolts of pleasure.</p><p>Within seconds she was working furiously at her pussy, with each trembling bit of pleasure her pain ebbed away. She was becoming lost as pleasure began to override all of her senses and fog filled her mind. She didn’t even realize she had stopped playing with herself until the cold metal of the pipe on her hands pierced the fog in her mind, and yet the waves of pleasure kept coming.</p><p>Her head snapped up and she nearly passed out from shock at the sight of her own lips wrapped around her cock, true the face was a little older and glowing gold but it was still her face. She moved to push herself up but found hands holding her down and looking back showed her cousin looking extremely bothered by the scene before him.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on Ben but you’re a fool if you think you can hold me back!”</p><p>To prove her point she began defying his apparent advantage by lifting her arms up.</p><p>“Keep her down!” Came the cry from the other Gwen, pausing in her ministrations to yell at Ben.</p><p>Ben frowned at the both of them before a flash of green light momentarily hid him from sight, when it faded the bulk of the red alien Fourarms filled the metal tube and his immense strength quashed Gwen’s magic fueled power.</p><p>Gwen snarled before moans escaped her throat as the other Gwen’s tongue penetrated her pussy while she stroked her cock furiously. The other Gwen made a motion with her free hand and her clothes faded from sight, allowing her to bring her breasts up and engulf Gwen’s cock between them.</p><p>“Ooh…god…you…you won’t…stop me.”</p><p>The other Gwen smiled as she continued her tit fucking, occasionally pausing to swirl her tongue around the head of Gwen’s cock.</p><p>Gwen thrashed with all her might but between Ben as Fourarms and the pleasurable sensations between her legs she was helpless as a kitten. Her body began to stiffen as her other self’s ministrations increased and then they stopped and Gwen nearly screamed in frustration. She growled as she looked down at her future self.</p><p>“Don’t fucking tease me you horrid cunt!”</p><p>Despite herself the other Gwen laughed as she crawled forward, roughly biting certain parts of Gwen’s torso that had her twitching as if they were small jolts of blissful electricity. She knew all the things that really got Gwen wet and just where to do them, and why shouldn’t she? She was, after all, a future version of herself. She continued slowly crawling over Gwen, letting their bodies touch and rub sensually until she came to Gwen’s breasts. Gently she closed her teeth around Gwen’s nipple and let her tongue slowly circle around the tip, making Gwen’s all ready stiff nipples harden almost painfully. Gwen’s moans were filling the pipe as were the sounds of her thrashing as she kicked with the need to fuck something with her aching cock or have something tear into her soaked pussy, if her future self hadn’t been torturing her so thoroughly with teasing she might have articulated those desires a little more accurately.</p><p>Future Gwen moved back and forth between each breast several times before mashing them together so she could bite them both, making exceptional use of her canine teeth to almost pierce Gwen’s nipples. The world went momentarily white for Gwen as her whole body stiffened and then her mouth was being invaded by her future self, the woman’s tongue forcing itself almost to the back of her throat. A voice raged in Gwen’s head, demanding she attack now, bite down on the tongue, tear it out of her future self’s mouth. She quashed the voice, her hunger now was for the pleasure this woman was visiting on her, it was better than anything else she had felt tonight.</p><p>“Mmm… please… please… oh fuck… fuck me…” She moaned around the other Gwen’s mouth as the woman continued kissing her with more passion than any boy had ever done.</p><p>“I think we can arrange that,” Future Gwen whispered as she bit at Gwen’s neck while looking beyond Gwen.</p><p>There was another flash of green light and a human Ben shuffled past the duo, a very naked Ben. He settled behind the two of them, looking nervous, confused, and uncomfortable which made the throbbing erection he was sporting quite the mix of conflicting signs.</p><p>Future Gwen paused in her ministrations to look back at him, “Hurry up, Ben!”</p><p>“He won’t do it… He isn’t man enough to take it…or even admit he wants to take it!” Gwen said with a small, self-satisfied chuckle. The next thing she knew something hard and almost burning hot was rubbing against her pussy. Future Gwen looked down to Gwen with an arched eyebrow that conveyed how impressed she felt. Gwen smiled as the kisses began again and whispered around them, “He always needs to be challLLLNNGGD!”</p><p>Heat penetrated her, gloriously burning like a raging sun at first and then subsiding to the intense and lovely heat of a fire at the same time that Future Gwen impaled herself on Gwen’s cock. The world didn’t just go white this time, it exploded in colors; everything looked brighter and sharper, and every sensation was a hundred times more intense even as it felt like the whole world was spinning. Finally as everything settled Gwen noticed the world had a definitely more golden tinge to it and her body was arched from the combined sensations of Ben thrusting into her with fury of a beast and Future Gwen riding her as if she had the intention of pounding her into the ground. Gwen’s fingers had actually dug into the metal pipe as the two of them grunted and moaned almost harmoniously, their vigor seemingly endless.</p><p>Then the world was pitched on its side as red invaded Gwen’s vision, flushing away the golden tinge. With it came pain, pain that had Gwen reliving every encounter of the night from the perspective of the victims. Every wrong and humiliation she had visited on her victims was repaid on her and she finally felt true revulsion for the things she had done. Tears of blood streamed out of the corners of her eyes as she mentally screamed for forgiveness for her crimes. As she lamented she became aware of her future self yelling at her but it came through the haze that filled her mind as little more than a buzz. It was completely drowned out by the echoing laugh of a voice without source, except that Gwen knew it came from the Keystone.</p><p>Bezel’s presence grew stronger within her and as its power grew Gwen’s awareness of the world lessened. Just as her sight darkened and her limbs grew cold she became aware of another voice that cut through the void that surrounded her.</p><p>“Gwen, don’t give up! You’re stronger than this thing!”</p><p>“B…Ben?”</p><p>“Yes! C’mon Gwen. Don’t you fucking leave me, don’t you dare!”</p><p>A flash of golden light appeared in Gwen’s mindscape and although she couldn’t tell how far away it was she desperately reached for it. An opposing flash of red burst into life just as she was closing on the golden light and Gwen felt her progress halted, escape just beyond her reach. All her fear and pain, the desperation that filled her, burst out of her in one terrible cry of “Ben!”</p><p>“No, Gwen! Fight it! You can’t go, you can’t! Gwen, I… I love you, do you hear me?! I love you!”</p><p>Gwen felt life returning to her body with Ben’s cries and it gave her strength to resist Bezel’s growing power just enough to close her hands around the golden light that had been shrinking. It exploded at her touch, flaring like a dying sun and washing away all traces of Bezel’s power. Gwen heard the terrible voice one last time as it screamed its fury and then was gone.</p><p>The world slowly returned to Gwen, who groaned as she raised a hand to her head and then shot up suddenly when she no longer felt the Keystone on her forehead. Moving so quickly was a mistake and dizziness had her collapsing before she realized what happened. Arms were ready to catch her as she fell back and when she looked up she saw her cousin looking down at her, sweat matting down his hair and his skin more than a little flushed.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey,” Gwen croaked back, exhaustion wearing her down, making her want to fall asleep right there.</p><p>A dimly glowing golden hand suddenly lit up their dark section of pipe and touched Gwen’s forehead, immediately improving her condition. She turned her head and took in the redressed and kneeling figure of her future self who held the Keysone in her other hand, encased in a blue aura.</p><p> “Welcome back. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Naked. Sweaty, cold and naked.”</p><p>Future Gwen smiled, “That’s a good sign. We’ve purged all trace of Bezel from you and in a moment the Keystone will be drained of energy. Trust me, you wouldn’t want to have used it with it being repowered that way.”</p><p>Gwen and Ben nodded their agreement and the quiet that settled over them suddenly had tears forming in Gwen’s eyes. Ben looked down at her in confusion and tried to reassure her that everything was alright but it only made Gwen sob and sputter.</p><p>“I’m a monster, I’ve done horrible things. How am I supposed to go on after this?”</p><p>“Listen to me Gwen,” her future self said, her jade eyes almost burning with intensity as she focused on Gwen. “You were under the influence of a being that some would consider a god, you can’t be expected to be okay right away after something like this, but eventually, with the help of loved ones, you will come to terms with what happened tonight. In a way I’m proof that you do.”</p><p>“I can’t, I can’t live with it! Please do something, do anything to take the memories away!”</p><p>“No Gwen!”</p><p>The outburst startled both Gwens as it came from Ben who was looking very stern with his eyebrows furrowed over his emerald eyes.</p><p>“You can’t run from what’s happened Gwen. You have to accept it and use it to make yourself better. Trust me, I’ve screwed up enough to know. I had Grandpa Max for me when things got bad and you’ll have me… I meant everything I said, you’re stronger than you believe.”</p><p>“And you love me?” Gwen asked quietly, turning her head so her forehead rested against his bare chest where she could feel his heartbeat.</p><p>Ben was quiet at first but his heart told her everything, beating wildly like he was in the middle of a dead run. It made Gwen giggle and gave her all the comfort she needed.</p><p>“I think I’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Good,” Future Gwen said as she placed the Keystone in Gwen’s hand. Gwen looked at the jewel and couldn’t help the tremor that started in her hand until Ben closed his hand over hers. “Don’t worry, I have faith that you’ll repower it one day, the right way.”</p><p>“Care to give me a hint before you go?” Gwen asked with a lopsided smile.</p><p>A doorway of golden light unfolded out of thin air behind Future Gwen and she returned the smile as she rose into the air.</p><p>“You’re just going to have to trust that I’m sorta proof you do.”</p><p>With that she turned and flew into the golden light which folded back in on itself with a flash of light, leaving Ben and Gwen in the dark. For a moment they sat in darkness with only the sound of their breathing before Gwen whispered a syllable of magic and a blue sphere of light lit up the pipe.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” Ben asked quietly, staring at the ball of light.</p><p>“Well, we’re alone, I imagine anyone who’d look for us is unconscious, and we’re naked,” Gwen said as she looked up at him while placing her hand on his stomach, causing him to jump ever so slightly. “What do you think?”</p><p>“R-r-really?” Ben asked rather breathlessly as his heart raced again and the flush to his skin returned.</p><p>In response Gwen leaned in to Ben, her eyes half closed and her lips pursed. Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he copied her, lowering his head.</p><p>“God no, Ben!” Gwen yelled as she shoved him onto his back and stood up. She continued to yell as she walked over to where his clothes lay and grabbed up his shirt, “You’re such an idiot. I mean, really, who else but a muscle bound moron would think of sex as the appropriate course of action after a traumatic experience. You should be a rape counselor, you know that?!”</p><p>Ben lay on his back on the pipe and let out a huff of breath, Gwen was definitely going to be okay. He sat up and opened his mouth to apologize but instead got hit in the face with his pants as Gwen threw them at him.</p><p>“Put some clothes on, we’ve got to get back and deal with Kai.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Ben said sheepishly as he did his best to avoid looking at Gwen. His shirt covered her just to her thighs and the way it implied her figure was as arousing as her being naked so he was doing his best not to pitch an inappropriate tent. When he couldn’t stand looking away any longer he was surprised to find Gwen standing there looking extremely glum with an arm crossed over her stomach.</p><p>He was about to ask her about it when he realized what was bothering her, Kai. Even with his memory still full of holes he knew Gwen must have done something pretty unforgivable. He stood and wrapped his arms around her in a hug at which she first stiffened and then relaxed into.</p><p>“It’ll be okay Gwemmph,” Ben was cut off as Gwen suddenly kissed him, turning in his grasp. They held each other for several longs moments before Gwen dropped back onto the flat of her feet and rested her head against his chest again.</p><p>“I know it will be Ben, it’s just going to be very weird for a while. Now do you think a certain teenage superhero could get us back to the Rustbucket before sunrise?”</p><p>Ben smiled as he lifted the Omnitrix, “I think that shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>A flash of green light filled the pipe and a blue blur sped off into the early morning night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>